1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to integrated circuit management systems and more particularly to systems and methods which reduce energy usage and improve performance of integrated circuit processing cores especially during low utilization periods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern microprocessor architecture trends indicate increased numbers of cores—each core running multiple threads on a same chip. The elevated complexity of the on-chip resources as well as fluctuations in the application demand generates a significant resource management challenge, especially in terms of energy efficiency and performance. Recent studies on data server workload characteristics indicate that long periods of low utilization are common in data centers, such as, web servers, video/news-on-demand applications, banking centers etc.
During these low utilization periods, the data centers still require active chips to perform needed tasks. This results in a large power draw even though the full functionality of the component integrated circuits is not needed.